C'est qui Blanche Neige ?
by Na0k0-chan
Summary: Dans la maison des Black, la nuit, avec un fantôme pas loin... Pauvre Hermione... Mais gentil Ron veut refaire sa culture !


" En cherchant à la ronde, dans tout le vaste monde, on ne trouve pas de plus belle que toi. "

" Reine tu étais la plus belle, mais la fiancée brille d'une splendeur sans pareille. "

_Kaori Yuki, Ludwig Revolution III_

Hermione se retourna sur le canapé. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, ou plutôt elle ne voulait pas dormir. Elle ressentait la peur stupide qu'encore le fantôme de Dumbledore les attaquerait, mais cette fois, il les dévorerait... L'adolescente frissonna. Stupide, stupide ! Mais le soir, dans le noir, dans une maison des plus sales, bourrée de magie noire où un tableau jurait en murmurant, aux bruits étranges de bois qui craque et de souris qui courent et couinent, rien n'était très rassurant et tout était propice aux délires.

Face au dos du canapé, Hermione se retourna. Elle préférait être devant les deux garçons étendus au sol, ça la rassurait un peu... et puis ainsi, la porte juste dans son champ de vision, elle pourrait surveiller les allés et venues du fantôme...

- Tu dors pas ? fit une voix.

La jeune fille poussa un petit cri et se redressa d'un bond, se calant contre le dossier de son lit de fortune. Ses yeux cherchèrent à toute allure la source de cette voix. Elle se dit d'abord que c'était le tableau, mais nan, il était de l'autre côté. Alors... ? Elle baissa le regard vers ses amis et s'aperçut que Ron s'était assis et la fixait, les mains en l'air en signe d'apaisement, les yeux ronds, étonné.

- Juste Ron ! la rassura-t-il. Je suis désolé, je voulais pas te faire peur.

- C'est... c'est rien, pas grave, fit Hermione, la respiration saccadée.

Elle se rallongea sur le ventre en poussant un soupir de soulagement, la tête sur l'un des coussins, son bras pendant dans le vide. Elle tourna la tête vers Ron qui l'observait, à la fois désolé et amusé.

- Quoi ? demanda l'adolescente au bout d'un moment.

- Pourquoi tu dors pas ?

- Et toi ?

- Parce que t'arrêtes pas de remuer.

La jeune fille rougit un peu et bredouilla une excuse.

- Pas grave, la rassura une nouvelle fois son ami. Alors ?

Hermione soupira doucement. Elle jeta un regard à la porte.

- J'ai peur que le fantôme revienne et... je l'imaginais en train de nous dévorer...

Ron la regarda un instant, interdit.

- Tu sais que c'est mauvais pour ta santé mentale ce genre délire ici ?!

Hermione grogna et lui envoya un coussin en pleine tête que le jeune homme esquiva et attrapa. Il le garda contre lui et poursuivit.

- T'inquiète, je serais là pour te protéger.

Il lui fit un grand sourire pour appuyer ses propos.

- Ola ! À ton avis, le meilleur c'est quoi ? La crémation ou le cercueil ?

- Hey ! protesta le jeune homme en lui renvoyant son coussin dans la figure, sauf que lui, il ne la manqua pas.

- C'est bon, j'plaisante ! Ron... ? Oh, boude pas, je plaisante... Je suis désolée...

Son ami s'était rallongé, lui tournant le dos, les yeux fermés, l'air bougon, vexé et passablement énervé. Hermione s'étendit à son tour et balança de nouveau son bras dans le vide. Elle continuait à appeler Ron et à s'excuser, mais rien n'y faisait. Alors elle se tut... Ses ongles grattèrent gentiment le dos de son ami, tel les griffes d'un chat contre une porte quand il veut sortir. Elle sentit un frisson parcourir son dos, mais il ne la regarda pas pour autant. Elle tenta de l'appeler encore fois, mais rien. Sa main remonta jusqu'au cou et ses doigts effleurèrent la peau douce et chaude. Ils chatouillèrent. Ron grogna. La jeune fille pensa qu'il lui donnerait une tape sur la main pour la dissuader de continuer, mais non. D'une caresse tendre et lente sur ses doigts, il éloigna la main taquinante de son cou. Aucuns des deux ne bougeaient, leurs coeurs battant à l'unisson, les joues rosies. Ils souriaient... grâce à ce simple contact...

Retrouvant sa détermination, Hermione reprit sa quête. Sa main glissa le long du dos offert, effleurant l'épaule, le cou. Elle sentit Ron se tendre et cela l'a rendit heureuse. Heureuse de savoir que c'était elle qui produisait cet effet. Remarque, elle n'était pas mieux, toute aussi tendue que lui. Sa main s'arrêta derrière l'oreille. Une pensée pour Georg traversa son esprit et s'éloigna bien vite.

- Gratte, gratte ?! s'amusa-t-elle en grattant l'oreille.

- Hermione ! s'exclama Ron en se retournant cette fois.

Il n'avait pas chercher à écarté sa main, ce qui fit que celle-ci avait glissé jusqu'à son menton. Ils se regardèrent un moment, rouge, et souriant. Sans quitter son amie des yeux, le jeune homme prit doucement sa main et la porta à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Ils rougirent un peu plus, et Hermione referma complètement ses doigts sur les siens. Leur pouce caressaient la peau de l'autre avec tendresse.

Des longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, juste à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, à se dire des "je t'aime" inaudibles, à écouter leurs coeurs battrent...

- C'est qui Blanche-Neige ? demanda soudain Ron.

Hermione fut surprise par sa question, puis se sentit heureuse.

- Une princesse, répondit-elle, une magnifique jeune fille de 15 ou 16 ans, qui vit avec sa méchante belle-mère.

- Et il lui ai arrivé quoi ?

- Tu peux le dire si tu veux une histoire pour t'endormir !

Ron haussa les épaules en riant doucement.

- Mamma Mione, raconte moi une histoire ! fit-il d'une voix enfantine. Et z'veux auchi Chendrillon et la Belle aux Bois Dormants !

Hermione étouffa son éclat de rire dans son coussin, Harry dormait toujours.

- Alors, alors, alors, Blanche-Neige... fit-elle en cherchant ses mots. Il était une fois, dans un pays inconnu, une reine qui brodait à sa fenêtre, alors que la neige tombait. Soudain, elle se piqua avec son aiguille et une tache de sang se déposa sur la poudre blanche.

- Oh, oh, c'te métaphore !

- Tais-toi, idiot, s'exclama la conteuse en lui donnant une tape, mais très vite, Ron reprit sa main dans la sienne, comme s'il ne voulait absolument pas la lâcher.

- Dézolé Môman, continu !

Hermione leva les yeux aux ciels.

- La reine regarda la tâche et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Elle lui demanda un enfant. Un enfant qui serait un mélange de cette neige pure, de ce sang rouge, et du noir de l'ébène qui composait sa fenêtre.

Ron fronça les sourcils.

- Pourtant, elle s'appelle Blanche-Neige... ?

- Attends, tu vas comprendre. Quelques temps plus tard naquit l'enfant, mais la reine mourut. Le roi se remaria avec une femme des plus cruelles qui puissent exister ! Et très vite, il mourut de chagrin, laissant derrière lui sa pauvre fille qui fut réduite à l'état de servante.

" Tous les jours, la reine se postait devant le grand miroir de sa chambre et demandait : " Miroir magique au mur, qui a la beauté parfaite et pure ? " ce à quoi le miroir répondait toujours : " Ô ma reine, célèbre est ta beauté, et nulle ne saurait l'égalée... " Et la reine repartait, satisfaite.

" Pourtant un jour, le miroir fut bien obligé de répondre : " Ô ma reine, célèbre est ta beauté, mais l'enfant tant désirées, de pauvres haillon vêtue, est bien plus belle que tu ne le fut." La reine entra dans une colère noire et s'écria :

- Comment est-elle ? Quel est son nom ?

- Lèvres rouge comme le sang, cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, teint blanc comme la neige...

- Blanche-Neige ! "

Ron semblait captiver par le récit. Il fixait les lèvres d'Hermione avec grand intérêt, buvant ses paroles.

- Elle l'a faîte tuée ? demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet.

- Oui, répondit son amie. La reine envoya son meilleur chasseur tuer sa belle-fille en lui ordonnant de ramener son coeur dans un écrin qu'elle lui confia. L'homme obéit et emmena la jeune fille dans la forêt et là, alors qu'elle cueillait quelques fleurs, il brandit son couteau et se tint prêt à l'achever ! Blanche-Neige se retourna, souriante, et lâcha son beau bouquet pour pousser un cri d'effrois !

- Mais il peut pas la tuer, quand même ?!

- Attends, roooh, impatient ! Non, il ne l'a pas tué, il l'a laissé s'enfuir.

- Ah, chuis rassuré, soupira Ron. Mais le coeur... ?

- Il a prit celui d'un jeune faon.

Ron grimaça.

- Pauvre bête... Et après ?

- Blanche-Neige arriva à une maisonnette. Elle la visita rapidement et découvrit une chambre à l'étage où se trouvait sept petits lits placés les un contre les autres, un nom gravé sur chacun d'eux. Il y avait Prof, Atchoum, Dormeur, Grincheux, Simplet, Joyeux et Timide.

- C'est quoi ces noms pourris ?!

- Ron, soupira la conteuse, exaspérée.

- Okay, okay, je me tais. Ils l'ont gardé avec eux, j'imagine ? Si elle est aussi canon que tu le dis...

- Idiot ! fit Hermione, amusée, en tapant gentiment la tête du rouquin avec sa propre main puisqu'il ne voulait pas lâcher la sienne. Mais effectivement, ils l'adoptent ! Pendant qu'eux travaillent à la mine, elle reste à la maison à recoudre les chemises, passer le balai, faire a cuisine...

- Oh, bah normal, quoi !

Paf ! Bruit de la main d'Hermione sur sa tête.

- Pardon, pardon, fit Ron en se frottant le crâne.

- Bien !

Elle renoua ses doigts à ceux du rouquin et poursuivit.

- Mais bien sûr, cette joyeuse vie ne dure pas, puisque que la méchante belle-mère a découvert la supercherie de son chasseur. D'ailleurs, elle lui fait couper la tête. Elle décide d'exterminer Blanche-Neige une bonne fois pour toute. Ainsi, métamorphoser en vieille femme bossue, elle se rend à la maisonnette avec un panier remplis de linge. Blanche-Neige en l'apercevant, la fait entrer et lui achète un corset.

" - Laisse moi te le serrer, mon enfant, propose gentiment la vieille femme.

Et bien sûr, elle serra bien trop fort et la jeune fille s'effondra au sol, inconsciente. Se croyant la plus belle à jamais, la belle-mère repartit. Fort heureusement, les nains rentrèrent plus tôt et desserrèrent le corset, sauvant leur amie. Il lui interdire de faire rentrer qui que se soit d'autre ! Les jours passèrent et plus rien n'arriva. Mais un matin, Blanche-Neige aperçut une femme avec un panier remplit de peigne, brosse et miroir. Elle lui parla à la fenêtre et la femme lui proposa un peigne qu'elle passa dans ses cheveux. Le peigne était empoisonné, et encore une fois, la pauvre enfant s'évanouit, et la reine s'en alla, tout sourire. Quand ils la virent, les nains s'empressèrent de retirer l'objet de ses cheveux et Blanche-Neige se réveilla. Et la vie continua...

" Mais la marâtre n'avait pas dit son dernier mot ! Aussi revint-elle un matin, le panier plein de pommes rondes et rouges. Blanche-Neige ne put résister en voyant les fruits qui donnaient tant envie, et quand la veille lui présenta sa marchandise, elle croqua à pleines dents dans le fruit juteux... Le poison parcourut son corps et soudain, tout fut noir, et l'enfant tomba au sol. La reine s'écria alors : " Ca y est ! Je suis la plus belle sur terre ! " et partit dans un éclat de rire démoniaque.

Quand ils rentrèrent chez eux, les nains furent plus que malheureux. Et pour conserver à jamais la beauté de leur amie, ils la placèrent dans un cercueil de verre, serti des pierres précieuses qu'ils ramenaient de la mine.

Et les saisons mouraient, les unes après les autres, mais jamais le corps chéri ne perdit de sa beauté !

Ron fronçait les sourcils, signe qu'il était concentré. Cela fit sourire Hermione.

- Elle reste à jamais dans son cercueil ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Non, bien sûr, le rassura son amie. Un jour, un prince qui se promenait dans la forêt trouva le cercueil et fut hypnotisé par la jeune fille et ne put résister à l'envie de l'embrasser.

- Uh ! Ca fait nécrophile !

Hermione roula des yeux.

- Tu comprends jamais rien au romantisme ! Et de toutes façons elle dort ! Bon, il souleva donc délicatement le couvercle et déposa enfin ses lèvres sur celle de l'endormie. Et c'est alors que la jeune fille se réveilla, et ouvrit les yeux sur son prince. Les nains furent tellement heureux qu'ils acceptèrent de laisser la jeune fille épouser son nouvel amour.

- Et la belle-mère ?

- Non au courant de tout cela, elle retourna voir son beau miroir. Quand elle lui eut poser sa question, celui-ci répondit : " Ô ma reine, célèbre est ta beauté, mais la fiancé n'a d'égale de perfection et de pureté. "

Hermione sembla réfléchir.

- Ben, et c'est tout ?!

- Ben, dans le conte de base, je ne sais pas comment ça finit, je crois que la reine meurt. Dans le conte de fée, elle s'enferme dans son château et dans le film de Walt Disney, elle se fait écraser par une avalanche de rochers... De toutes façons, j'en un peu mélangé les versions alors...

- Disons que son château s'effondre sur elle !

- Et qu'elle meurt de vieillesse, c'est pas mieux ?

- Hey ! Tu vas pas la défendre quand même !

Hermione éclata de rire.

- Nan, t'as raison... va pour le château !

Une longue coure s'étira vers le haut sur le visage de Ron. Il s'était rapprocher du canapé, et la jeune fille se trouvait à présent plus près du bord et un peu penchée en avant.

- C'était mignon, avoua le jeune homme en la contemplant... J'aime bien quand tu racontes des histoires...

La remarque fit rougir et sourire son amie.

- Et maintenant, tu me racontes Cendrillon ?

Hermione éclata doucement de rire.


End file.
